


Fajr: 'Everything Goes Very Wrong Very Quickly' "deleted_scene"

by 9FoxTails



Series: Fajr: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Biting, Blow Jobs, Demons, First Time Bottoming, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, but actually, do mentions of jacking in the shower count?, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9FoxTails/pseuds/9FoxTails
Summary: Zero has agreed to take the Others to see Nocturna, the leader of the Fatum Victus guild, to see if they have any information on where Darkness could be hiding. Zero has an idea of how to get the information he wants, but isn't fully prepared for the full extent of how far he must go.Nocturna is willing to show him gently though.or, i write smut for a fic that really shouldn't have any and maybe it's ok--You may want to read Fajr:First Draft for proper context, but if you're willing to not understand some parts, you don't have to
Series: Fajr: Behind the Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835437
Kudos: 2





	Fajr: 'Everything Goes Very Wrong Very Quickly' "deleted_scene"

**Author's Note:**

> (i’m sorry if this is garbage, it’s my first time writing smut and I have no experience with anything other than sleeping T^T)

The moment the door closed behind Moon’s tail I knew I was fucked. In _theory_ I knew what I was getting into, but in practice the idea was _very_ different. It’s like seeing a picture of a wolf and then being face-to-face with the real thing. Sure Nocturna and I have done business before, you don’t go walking around this city without seeing _some_ of their influence, but the kind of information I want this time requires a... _different_ price. 

Which is why once the door closed and Nocturna advanced on me with those predatory golden eyes, I very much regretted everything. 

“Darling, you know what you have to do to get what you want, right?” Nocturna whispered in my ear softly. Their breath was hot in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Their hands wandered my chest and sides while waiting for an answer. I turned away from Nocturna’s lips and huffed. Of _course_ I knew. _Unfortunately_ I knew… At least, I _thought_ I did. 

Nocturna pulled away and sighed a little. The sound of it makes me feel bad for some reason. It _shouldn’t_ but it _does_. Just a little. 

“Zero, Darling, are you sure?.” Nocturna slides a hand up my neck to my chin and pulls my face back to them. Their tone is soft, inviting me to answer honestly, but I know that it isn’t as innocent as all that. Nocturna is an _incubus_ for fucks sake, why would they accept anything less than _exactly_ what they want? 

“I know, Noc. Let’s just get this over with.” I keep my eyes off Nocturna as I speak. I’m still nervous about this whole affair. Nocturna stroked my jaw with their thumb, humming before speaking. 

Nocturna smiled, “Alright, Darling. How do you want this?”

I look at them this time. 

“What do you-” 

I’d barely gotten the words out before I was on my back on a bed. My limbs askew from the quick transition from standing to being shoved back onto a bed. I blink a few times before looking around and finding Nocturna standing between my legs which hung off the bed. 

“Do you want me hard or soft? This is all about you, love.” Nocturna rests their hands on my knees, squeezing gently. The warm light coming from a lamp beside me makes Noc’s features softer than in their backroom. This feels more intimate and less of an info exchange. 

I’m still so stunned from how quick we got here that I can only make a noncommittal noise at the question. I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. The farthest I've gotten was jacking off in the shower. This was a whole new ballgame. I swallow harshly before answering. 

“Uh - I… I don’t know…” I don’t know how honest I can be with them. Depending on my answer, _anything_ could happen. My eyes nervously flicker around the room. There’s a red velvet couch behind Noc next to the door. The walls appear to be black but I can see glints of red when I move my head. The lamp to my left has a Victorian shade on it, which makes it taller than the dark double drawer dresser beside it. There isn’t anything along the wall to my right, but there is a large painting that covers a good portion of it. It appears to be a vague replication of John Martin’s _Pandemonium_. I’m pulled from my nervous glancing by a hand on my knee. 

“Have you never done this before, love?” Nocturna asks softly while running warmer hands up and down my thighs. Their expression is genuinely soft, _concerned_ even. There's a soft glimmer in their eyes that makes me answer honestly. 

I shake my head a little while maintaining eye contact. When I let myself think about it, I’m a bit scared - nervous. I’m only nervous. I’m not _scared_ . I’m only trapped in a room in _who-knows-where_ with an _incubus_ hovering over me asking if I’ve ever had sex before. Nothing to be afraid of! 

“Okay, we’ll go slow then. I’m going to be _very_ gentle, alright?”

I nod. 

Nocturna lifts their hands off me and motions for me to scoot back. I find my limbs long enough to shuffle back a few feet to allow Nocturna onto the bed with me, sitting back on my hands straddling Nocturna. Their hands go back to caressing my thighs. I’m suddenly aware of my lack of footwear when my heel brushes the soft comforter. I wonder when I lost them. 

“Relax a little, it makes the process easier.” Nocturna says before leaning in and kissing me. 

I can tell that Nocturna is not new to kissing, unlike me. I let them lead me through this dance. Their lips move on mine and I try my best to replicate the action. I shiver when I feel a pair of hands wandering under my shirt and pulling it up. Nocturna pushes me back gently to lay on the mattress. They pull away long enough to pull off my shirt and slip out of their robe, leaving them in their skin-tight blue bodysuit, before coming back to my lips. I reach up and wrap my arms around their neck when they ghost their fingers over my nipples. The sensation is new and I’m not sure if I like it yet. 

I gasp when Nocturna’s hands wander over my pale skin, pulling and tugging at my nipples when they find them. The gasp I let out lets Noc invade my mouth with their hot tongue, nudging at mine and swiping at the back of my teeth. The kiss distracts me from the unbuttoning and removal of my pants and underwear. I tug at their ivory hair when they pull away to remove their bodysuit, leaving both of us naked. 

I pant from the intensity of the kiss while Noc moves down my neck, sucking and biting lightly. I keen gently when Noc bites down harder and sucks a dark mark onto my collarbone. I’m so caught up in the feeling of teeth on me that I’m surprised when a hand finds its way onto my dick. Their other hand is still playing with one of my nipples. 

Nocturna pulls away and rests their lips on my collarbone, eyes closed. The puffs of air that come from their breaths sends goosebumps across my skin, stimulating the wet parts of my skin. 

“Is this okay?” 

I give a shaky sigh and tug their hair a little. The hand on my dick moves slowly up and down, giving the head attention before moving down slicking the shaft. I shudder and tighten my hold on Noc’s hair every pass. Their hot lips move down my body, giving attention to every piece of skin they find. My back arches into the feeling of lips around my nipples before relaxing as they move on. My chest is _littered_ with lovebites. By the time their head is level with my cock I'm rock hard and leaking precome. 

Noc takes a moment to let small puffs of hot air onto my aching erection before diving down, going all the way to my pubes. I yelp, arching and grasp their long white hair with both hands, tugging gently with shaky fingers. My legs try to clench down on their head, but their shoulders are keeping my legs spread. The sensations coming from my front are distracting enough that a slick finger nudging it’s way into my hole is a second thought. The combination of sensations is _wonderful_ and I can’t help but let out shaky moans on each breath. 

The finger gently moving in my hole feels _great_ , and the moment I'm adjusted to it another joins it. I’m caught between moving my hips back onto the fingers or forward into Noc’s mouth and end up shaking, rocking back between the two. A third finger finds its way in and brushes something that sends me rutting back onto Noc’s fingers, chasing that blinding pleasure. My moans increase in volume the more Noc brushes that spot. 

“Noc- _ahn-_ Noc ple _ase_ -fuck - I’m _close_!” I whimper, rutting harder onto their fingers, chasing my release. My fingers grasp weakly onto their hair and dance shakily across their pale shoulders, too afraid to leave marks lest the fingers pull away. 

Noc pulls away instead. Moves his fingers away and pulls off my dripping cock. The head is purpling from how hard it is. It _hurts_ . I writhe and whine, thrusting my hips down in search of something, _anything_ , just to _make it stop_. I close my eyes as tears prick my eyes. I lost my grip on their hair so I grab the sheets by my head in a death grip. 

“Noc - _fuck_ \- please _come back_ -” I hiccup, reaching for them as their hands lift my thighs up to drape on their shoulders. I’m _aching_. A tear makes its way down my cheek. 

Nocturna shushes me gently, one hand moving down my thigh to guide his cock closer to my hole, the other gripping my waist. The feeling of that hot, spongy mass nudging my hole has me grinding into it, trying to make them move faster. 

Nocturna chuckles, shuffling and slowly pressing in, hands holding my hips in a bruising grip. The stretch has me moaning into my arms, which have come to grip the pillow under my head. Nocturna growls lowly as inch after inch find their way into me. It’s a slow process and as much as I want him to pound into me, I’m thankful. Noc is fucking _big_ , granted I’ve never had anyone else down there like this, but the sensation of being pushed to the brink and further as I open and open has me crying. They feel so _good_ . It’s so _hot_. 

“Ah - _Noc_ \- so good! Good _good good good-_ ” 

“You feel so _wonderful_ , love. Clenching down on me like you don’t want me to leave.” 

By the time he’s all the way in, we’re both panting for breath. Noc starts pulling out and I’m half afraid they’ll pull all the way out, but they only pull back a little and start grinding a few inches at a time. They move faster and faster until they’re pounding into me at a rapid pace that punches the breath from me with every thrust. I’m keening the closer I get to the edge, every thrust shoving me closer and closer, tears stream readily down my face. 

After a few thrusts Noc pulls all the way out, my eyes snap open (when did they close?) as I’m manhandled onto my hands and knees. Nocturna thrusts back in in one move and my arms give out, letting him press in a little further. From this position, each thrust hits my prostate _hard_ and has me seeing stars. The slap of their skin echoes loudly in the room, but it can’t drown out my desperate moans and whimpers. Noc has one hand on my neck to keep me down and my back is arched farther than I ever thought it could go. I drool onto the sheets from how well I’m being treated. 

“ _Noc_ \- Noc please, ple- _ase!_ Please please - _Ahn_ ah - _Noc_!”

I’m so _damn_ close, I can feel my orgasm a breath away and I don’t know if I want to make this last longer or to go over the edge and come. I’m _pleading_ but I don’t know what I want. The decision is made for me by Nocturna who's draped over my back with one hand beside my head and another on my leaking cock. They start to jerk me off in time to their thrusts. 

“Cum for me, love,” Nocturna groans brokenly as their thrusts lose rhythm. 

It’s as if my body was waiting for his command, as my orgasm rips through my body whiting out my vision and making me howl. The feeling of coming is almost dull in comparison to the intense _heat_ filling me, to the amount of scalding jizz that's _pouring_ into me. I’m shaking so hard my _bones_ can feel it. 

Lightly kissing my back, Noc shifts so they can rest their entire weight on me with their cock still buried deep in me. Gently kissing everywhere their lips could reach, Noc's breath sent gentle puffs across my skin. My ass was _stuffed_ . I could feel the weight of it in my belly and discovered I _really_ liked that sensation. I _loved_ the feeling of being stuffed with both cock and cum. Of being _filled_ and the sensation of being came in. 

“You okay?” Noc breathed nuzzling my head. 

“Hmm,” I weakly nod. I was still in the afterglow of what we’d just done but I already wanted a round two. I was hardly satisfied. 

It was like there was an _itch_ I’d never known was there that had just been tended to and now it needed another pass to _make it stop_ . I needed _Nocturna_ to make it stop _._

Nocturna made a move to get up but I reached a hand back and pulled their hip back. 

“Stay,” I mumbled. “Feels good like this.” 

Nocturna froze, but huffed and settled back. 

“Alright, but you’ll get a bellyache if I don’t clean my cum out of you.”

“It’s fine, it feels good.”

Nocturna pressed a kiss to the side of my head. 

“I’ll give you more then. By the time we’re done, you’ll be completely full of my cum. I’ll imprint the shape of me into your insides so that by the time I stick it in again you’ll be able to cum from the feel of it.”

I shuddered in anticipation. Glancing back at Noc, I saw a spark I couldn’t identify but quite liked in their eye. They clearly had more in mind for me. My heart rate, which had been slowing, picked up it’s pace. My cock, which was trapped between the sheets, began to twitch back to life, raising in anticipation for what Noc had planned. I probably wouldn’t leave this bed for a while, but I didn't care. 

For now I just wanted to see what that mischievous demon had in store for me. 


End file.
